dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes: The Dominator War
| Creators = Mark Waid; Tony Bedard; Barry Kitson | First = Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 26 | Last = Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 30 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = The Legion of Super-Heroes is searching the Wanderers, who have just kidnapped several of their comrades. Supergirl, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and Brainiac 5 barge in on the Wanderers gathering to rescue their friends. Lightning Lad meets and confronts his brother Mekt. Mekt explains that he is merely recruiting soldiers to fight a threat to Earth: a new robot rebellion is brewing in Mega Tokyo. Several A.I. robots are building a "machine god" that will soon arise and deliver Earth to the Dominators. Cosmic Boy orders Supergirl, Mon-El, Ultraboy, and Brainiac-5 to go to Mega Tokyo and scope the situation out. The four heroes head to the city. Meanwhile, Lightning Lad and Light Lass reveal Mekt's past. He was joyriding near the planet Korbal, unaware that his siblings had stowed away, when his ship went down. On the planet's surface, the Korbalians blasted them with lightning bolts. The twins lost consciousness right away, but Mekt came to and managed to get his little siblings back to the ship. That's when he realized whatever the Korbalians had done, it had given them bio-electrical powers like them. He flew them back to his homeworld Winath, and as soon as he could get out of his hospital bed, Mekt took off for parts unknown. Garth and Ayla spent years searching for him uselessly. They were worried about him because he had a death wish. In Mega Tokyo, the four Legionnaires have apparently quelled the robot rebellion, when the "mecha god" arises: a massively humongous robot resembling a Dominator. Brainiac requests reinforcements as his teammates engage the robot. Their combined powers are taking the robot apart easily, which they find extremely suspicious. They know it cannot be so easy. They peel the robot's outer layers off to ascertain why its systems are active, and Supergirl X-Rays it. Kara gasps when she realizes that robot is nothing but a delivery system. The robot expels out a red cloud containing some kind of biochemical gas. As the bio-chemical agent begins spreading all over the atmosphere, Brainiac reports Cosmic Boy that they have lost. Several days later in Dominion, a geneticist Dominator observes with satisfaction the progress of his race's plan to conquer Earth. All technology on Earth is fully under control of their A. I. virus. Furthermore he has captured Sun Boy and his squad and got samples from their DNA with which he has engineered an army of new Dominators. In Earth, things are getting worse. The Legionnaires are scattered across the planet, fighting an army of machines. Cosmic Boy plans to evacuate the U.P. delegates and transport them back to their homeworlds so they can use their influence to bring allies in, but Mekt will hear none of it and leaves. Nonetheless, several robots breach the U.P. headquarters, forcing Cosmic Boy to speed his rescue plan up. For his part, Brainiac-5 is building a teleportation portal assisted by a Coluan Wanderer. Plant Kid has grown a whole forest to mask them. Meanwhile, Theena is wearing herself and her symbiote out to keep all Legionnaires accounted for. Cosmic Boy gets the delegates out of the building and takes them to the teleportation gate that Brainiac has built. Unfortunately the Coluan Wanderer messed up, forcing Brainiac to recalibrate, wasting precious seconds. The Dominators detect the opening of the portal and send in troops of genetically-modified Dominators. Lightnind Lad and Mekt hold the line while the delegates make their escape. Still the Wanderer's mistakes have cost them valuable time and the portal may be compromised by the A. I. virus. Cosmic Boy makes the call to send the delegates immediately. But it's too late. The portal malfunctions and the group has to retreat. They run away, but Cosmic Boy doesn't make it to the rendezvous point. Saturn Girl, Mon-El and Brainiac 5 seek Cosmic Boy out as their teammates fight off an army of machines and Dominators. Unfortunately, there is no trace of Cosmic Boy anywhere. And Mon-El is getting sick again. Phantom Girl and two Wanderers are hunting for something in the wrecked Legion Headquarters. Phantom Girl will not explain what they are exactly looking for, but she insists that there is a plan, and everyone is supposed to assemble at some central point for a last stand soon. In Paris, a group of Dominators is torturing several members of the Resistance -including Cosmic Boy- for information. They cannot pry anything out of Cosmic Boy, but they get Triplicate Girl to spit out the rendezvous point is under the Metrosouth powersphere. The Dominators prepare a wave of shock troops to kill everyone. The Dominators send in a killing squad from Dominion through a transmatter portal... and they realize too late it was a set-up. Supergirl, Mon-El and Ultra Boy fly through the portal into the Dominator homeworld, drive the shock troops off and secure the transmatter portal. Supergirl sends a second portal Cosmic Boy group's way, and Legionnaires and Wanderers invade Dominion, intending to take over the planet. As the Legion of Super-Heroes and the Wanderers are attacking Dominion, the Dominators' Top Combat Technologist remembers the Invasion a thousand years earlier and Booster Gold's attack against the Dominion to steal a weapon. The Dominators misunderstood the meaning of his words ("...I've got 52 worlds to save!"), thinking that Earth had gathered an alliance of 52 unnamed worlds to bring Dominion down. The Top Combat Technologist visits the imprisoned Terror Firma together with a Dominator supersoldier and talks about the Dominator's plans, and he reveals that his plan was not to defeat the "Earth scum", but to invite catastrophic war to let the supersoldiers take the original Dominators' place. He frees the Terror Firma and Sun Boy, who joins the battle outside as Mon-El's lead antitoxin is wearing off. The Legion of Super-Heroes and the Wanderers complete the Dominion conquest. In the aftermath of their victory, both teams are resting on a moon or planet in proximity to Dominion. They discuss their advantages and disadvantages as Dream Boy intervenes with the revelation that Cosmic Boy had Brainiac 5 build a bomb to blow up Dominion. Brainiac 5 explains that he can't build a delivery system due to limited time and resources, and that it must be hand-carried to Dominion's core, and that the carrier will most likely not survive. They discuss who will make the bomb run, and Supergirl (as she is invulnerable) and Mekt Ranzz are willing to do it but are dismissed by Cosmic Boy, who makes Mon-El make the bomb run since he would most likely not survive anyway due to lead poisoning. Mon-El agrees and asks them to not judge Cosmic Boy for this. After Mon-El's funeral, an election for the new leader of the Legion is held, and it is revealed to a few that the bomb in actuality was an incredibly powerful Phantom Zone projector and that Mon-El is in safety until Brainiac 5 can create a permanent cure. While the election proceeds, Cosmic Boy is invited to join the Knights Tempus, galactic defenders of the 41st century, and he accepts. | Issues = * * * * * | Items = | Vehicles = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}